A Proposition of a Sinister Sort
by wickedphoenix93
Summary: Snape visits Malfoy Manor, newly inherited by Lucius, only to receive a proposition to join him in his quest for glory following the Darkest wizard of the age. For the HPFC Marauders Era challenge.


**A Proposition of a Sinister Sort**

"I would say you've done quite well for yourself Lucius, but that would probably give you too much credit." Severus Snape's oily tone, only mildly sarcastic, echoed slightly in the spacious manor house.

"Yes, well, we all do what we can, don't we?" Lucius replied, his grey eyes watching his companion closely. "Aren't you still living in the same old flat down Spinner's End, Severus?"

Snape nodded curtly.

"Still no message from your mother?"

Snape appeared not to hear the question, intent on investigating the drawing room. Lucius had inherited his family's manor upon his father's untimely passing two years ago and Severus had not been able to visit until now, having just recently graduated from Hogwarts and freed himself of his father's overbearing, angry presence. In contrast to Lucius' situation, his own father had died a violent death in a Muggle bar brawl in London, he'd seen it in the Muggle newspaper someone had left on the stoop at Spinner's End. Severus felt nothing but a grim sense of pleasure at the loss, not that he even called it that. His mother had disappeared a few months ago without so much as a note, let alone verbally saying good-bye. Severus suspected she was simply exhausted from having to deal with Tobias Snape for the last seventeen years and needed a holiday. Merlin knew Severus would do the same if he had the funds. He wasn't holding his breath that she would return any time soon though; Eileen Prince Snape had always seemed restless and cooped-up living in their tiny flat.

Meanwhile, Severus was more than happy to have the place to himself – a place to call his own with room to stretch and do what he wanted without fear of repercussions. He'd been self-sufficient from a very young age, so that was not an issue…

He shook his head, staring out the window onto the immaculate lawn. Remembering his younger years brought back memories of a certain redheaded girl. It left a feeling of deep bitterness in the pit of his stomach that he knew would take days to be rid of.

"It's alright, for now," said Lucius, jolting Snape out of his thoughts. "Narcissa will no doubt want to polish things up, add her flair to the place, which I don't mind in the least." He smiled, pureblood pride reflected in his whole face. "As long as both our noble families are given their due respect, I really don't give a damn what she does with it."

_Some noble family_, Severus scoffed privately, _churning out scum like Sirius Black._ He was careful not to raise conflict, however; Lucius was extremely devoted to his wife and would rarely hear a word against her family, although her cousin Sirius and even her sister Andromeda were both utter blood traitors. Lucius sometimes ridiculed them himself, but he was still very temperamental about the whole thing.

Snape nodded his approval, turning back to the interior of the house. "I can see that it already has your flair about it," he said with a smirk, as a brilliant white peacock strutted across the lawn outside. Lucius mirrored the smirk, leading him into the hall.

"Actually, Severus, I sent for you because I was asked to garner your… opinion," Lucius said delicately.

"Oh?" Snape trailed after him with mild interest. "On what?"

Not one to be rushed, Lucius settled himself at the elaborate dining room table and gestured for Snape to do the same. The younger man did so and watched his companion through black eyes, his head cocked slightly with curiosity.

"More of a proposition, really," Lucius amended, his grey eyes leveled on Snape's. The eye contact only served to intensify the atmosphere, and Lucius looked at the table for a few moments, steeling himself.

Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath, then rolled up the left sleeve of his robes to the elbow. A black tattoo of a snake coming forth from a skull was starkly visible against his pale skin. Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"I see."

No more explanation was needed as Lucius tugged his sleeve back down and serenely folded his hands on the table.

"How long?" Snape asked.

"Since I left Hogwarts," Lucius replied, and he couldn't suppress the note of pride in his voice. "He's been gaining power for years, Severus, and it will only continue to grow. It's undoubtedly the wisest decision many of us will make to follow him."

Snape nodded slowly. "Undoubtedly," he echoed softly. His eyes strayed to Lucius' arm, as if the brand would still be in full view even with a sleeve in the way.

The pair sat in silence for a long time. Lucius appeared slightly flustered as the moments wore on, but Snape's expression was completely unreadable as he stared straight ahead out the window. Lucius' breathing quickened slightly from nerves, but he watched Severus with a measured expression. It wasn't exactly a yes or no question; no one denied Lord Voldemort.

Finally, the black eyes blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Yes," said Severus Snape.


End file.
